Bad Cookie Dough
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: Just a one shot about the Imprints coming down with a sickness. I'll be posting more stories but this is the newest one so please read and review!


Bella's Pov

"Ughh I don't feel good."

"What's the matter babe?", replied Paul.

"I don't know. I'm hurting really bad on my sides. And I have the worst headache in history."

"Cause we had to hear the hour-long speech Quil made about how to please your mate," said Sam.

"Hey. I think everybody needed my help in that subject.", replied Quil.

"Thanks but I think were doing ok Quil.", laughed Jake.

"Owe...Guys I think I'm going to head home. I feel like shit."

"I'll carry you.", Paul said.

"Bye Bells", they all called out together.

"Paul I think I'm bout to die.."

"Don't you dare say that.", he growled.

"It hurts.", I cried out.

"Shh baby were almost to the house. Then you can go to bed."

I couldn't concentrate. I was hurting everywhere now. I can't move or breathe. I didn't know I blacked out till I felt Paul taking my clothes off and laying me in bed. I seen him walking towards the door but I didn't get a chance to say stay because everything went black again...

Paul Pov

Oh shit she blacked out again. I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do at this point. I don't know who to call. Sue is out of town with her sister and no other doctor knows about us except Dr. Leech. Maybe I should call Jared. Kim has been sick for the last few days. He should be able to help me.

"Hello?", he said as he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey man I got a problem."

"Paul I can't help you man. You shouldn't have started it with her. You know how Bells gets..."

"No man it's not that..but if it was thanks for the help...Anyways Bella is sick."

"Shit.", I heard his whisper.

"Man I'm freaking out. She just blacked out and.."

"She blacked out too?", Jared said while cutting me off.

"Yeah twice on me dude. Why is Kim doing the same thing?"

"Yeah she out right now."

"What are we going to do? Do you think the other girls might get it?"

"I don't..Hold on Embry is calling on the other line. Let me connect him."

"Hello?"

"JARED. HELP ME! Angela just fucking passed out."

"You too?", I asked.

"Paul? And Yeah she wasn't feeling good then _BAM_ she down on the ground."

"Welcome to the club.", Jared said.

"What are we going to do?", asked Embry.

"I don't know but we don't know if its contagious or what so I think we should put the girls together till we find out."

"Yeah well I think we should go to Bells since she has a flat screen.", screamed Quil through Embrys phone.

"Quil what the hell are you doing. You don't count.", said Jared.

"Yes I do. Sadly my lover blacked out while fucking. I just thought she got to fired up but then she wouldn't wake up. So I freaked and ran all the way to Embry's for help. Then I found Anglea acting the same way as Claire so I guess it was normal. Till I realized that blacking out wasn't a normal thing. So then I heard y'all talking about Kim and Bells. So here I am talking and explaining myself to y'all."

"Shit.", I breathed out.

"What is something wrong with Bells?", asked Jared.

"No. I just realized we gotta be stuck in a room with Quil till we figure this mess out."

"Hey.", Quil said.

At the same time Sam was calling me. I'm thinking it was about Emily. When I returned his call my thoughts were correct. Emily had came down with the same shit Bells and them had. I need to talk to Billy quick about this.

"P..Paul.", Bella whispered.

"Baby are you okay?,"

"No..I just don't feel good. Paul I can't be pregnant.", she cried.

"Baby you're not I promise. Please stop crying."

"I just feel like shit...I can't breathe or nothing."

"Ok well Sam, Jared, Quil, and Embry are dropping their girls over here. We need to go talk to Billy about this. It's weird how y'all are all sick at the same time. So we need y'all to stay in one room just in case."

"O..Okay. Leah is sick too but Jake is not there.", she said while taking a quick breath. "So ask one of the boys to stop by and pick her up."

"I promise somebody will bring Leah. Just go back to sleep and try to rest for me."

"Sure...Love you..", she whispered before she drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Love you too.", I whispered back before I walked out of the room.

Bella's Pov

"Bells are you awake yet?"

"Hey girls. How long y'all been here?", I asked while getting out of bed.

"Maybe an hour.", yawned Kim while getting out of bed too.

"Oh sorry y'all I just feel awful."

"Yeah me too.", Emily said while walking down stairs.

We followed Emily down stairs to see her eating cookie dough. You see we found some home-made cookie dough in Old Quil's freezer. It smelled so good we couldn't resist. So we been eating on cookie dough for a week now.

"God I can never get enough of this stuff.", Emily said while stuffing her face.

"Hey now you gotta share.", yelled Kim.

"Please let's just not tell the boys about the cookie dough. I don't want them eating it all.", cried Claire.

"Oh trust me they won't know a thing. Why do you think I made a secret department for it."

"Good job Bella. Now all we need to do is try not to eat it all.", coughed Angela.

"I'm bout to get sick.", said Leah while running upstairs.

"Lord let the boys find us some medicine.", I prayed.

Paul's Pov

We been at Billy's for about 30 minutes explaining what's going on with the girls. He doesn't know what to tell us. He said he'll try to get in touch with Sue but there is nothing he can do.

"I mean do you think there is a bug going around?", asked Quil.

"No. But the thing is wolf's can't get sick. So that's why I'm worried."

"I wonder if they got bit by a tick or something.", said Sam.

"I doubt it. I think we are their ticks.", laughed Jake.

"Well it sucks that they can't get out or anything. Plus now we have to take our imprints patrols. This sucks dick.", said a pissed of Jared.

"We need to at least call Sue and ask her what we need to do while we wait for her to get here."

"Yeah I say that Paul needs to call Sue. Jared, Embry and the twins go take care of the girls. Then me, Quil, Jake, and Seth go patrol for a while.", said Sam.

"Ok on the count of three we say Team Work.", said Quil.

"No Quil we don' t have time for your games.", said Jake.

"Come on please.", said Quil with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"1...2..3... Team Work.", they all said with a sarcastic tone.

"Ok we can work on it. But right now let's get to work.", shouted Quil while running off.

"The other way Quil.", shouted Seth.

"Oh yeah..I knew that."

Then with that we were off. I got on the phone quickly catching every detail I heard. I needed these girls to get better..quick.

Sam's Pov

"Dude I hope the girls will be okay," Jake thought.

"I mean we all know that their sick with the same thing. So we need to think what they would have done together."

"Drugs," thought Quil.

"Ha them girls wouldn't dare go near drugs..maybe Leah but I doubt it.", said Jake.

"Well we need to find out what because I don't want to be running extra patrols," said Seth.

"Same for me kid. Same for me.."

Jared's Pov

"Girls were back.", I said as me and Embry walked in.

"Hey baby.", coughed Kim.

"So how are y'all feeling?", asked Embry while going to sit between Angela and Claire.

"Horrible. I need some pills quick.", Leah said while closing her eyes and laying on Emily.

"Well Paul is out somewhere on the phone with Sue, hopefully getting some information on what y'all need."

"Well let's watch a movie while we wait.", said Bells while getting up.

"Bells sit down. I'll put the movie in.", said Embry.

"Thanks Em.", she said while walking to the couch and putting her feet in my lap.

"Ok so here is the rules. If you need to get sick then go to the bathroom. No talking during the movie. And if you pass out then well..ya'll just pass out. Any questions?"

"What if we can't make it to the bathroom?", asked Kim.

"Then we will just have to carry ya'lls asses.", chuckled Embry.

"Ok shut the fuck yup the movie is starting," coughed Leah.

"Well we know she still the same Leah.", whispered Embry.

I just laughed and turn my attention to the movie.. Half way through I recognized the twins weren't with us. Hmm I wonder where they went.

Old Quil's Pov

"Where the fuck did my cookie dough go?"

"Hey Old Quil.", shouted Collin.

"Oh hey boys."

"What are you doing?", questioned Brady.

"Looking for my damn cookie dough."

"Oh we want some.", they shouted.

"Ha sorry kids but it's a special type. I made is my self for us Elders to enjoy."

"Well what's the difference between that and regular cookie dough?",asked Collin.

"I made it just like that others but added a special ingredient."

"Oh shit that means trouble.", laughed Brady.

"Yeah well if y'all see it around come tell me. It's wrapped in a blue foil."

"Wait you said Blue?"

"Yup. Only color I had left."

"I seen something blue and wrapped up in the back of Bella's fridge." said Collin.

"Was it long and thick?"

"No it was over half way gone of whatever it is."

"Shit we need to get there quick. Is she okay? Feeling sick or anything?"

"Yeah her and all the girls are sick. Their all at Bells house right now. Probably passed out agin.", said Brady.

"We need to get their fast. Collin go phase and get whoever out there. Brady where is Paul?"

"On the phone with Sue."

"Ok go call him and ask him to meet us at Bella's house. Let's do this boys."

Bella's Pov

I woke up with a major headache. I couldn't see anything and I was freezing. I realized I was laying in Jared's lap with Kim. I didn't know what was going on..last thing I remembered was watching a movie...

"Ughh what the hell is going on.", questioned Leah while waking up and knocking Emily on her back.

"Owe fuck Leah.", coughed Emily.

"I feel like shit still.", said Angela.

"Yeah y'all look like shit too.", said a dark voice.

"Shut up Jacob," yelled Kim.

"Good afternoon to you princess," said Sam.

"What the hell is going on? Did find us some damn pills?", questioned Claire.

"No but we found something better," said a mad looking Paul.

"And that is?"

"Do y'all have something to tell us?", questioned Jared.

"I don't know do we?", chuckled Emily.

"Umm hey Old Quil.."

"Bella why in the hell did you take my damn cookie dough?"

"Ummm...I...It was Leah's fault!"

"Hey whatever it was all on Kim."

"Psh please we all know Claire tricked us into it."

"Hey now I might be sneaking but I would never do that..He scares me. It was all Angela."

"I'm innocent I don't do shit.", she said while laying back down on Embry.

"I don't care who did it. That was my special Cookie dough."

"Like your special brownies you made last summer?" chuckled Leah.

"Yes and now y'all all messed up." he laughed before saying, "Now Sue is gonna have to give ya'll shots in your ass!"

That's when the boys all died out laughing. Hell no forget that. I'm not getting shots.

"Umm I kinda feeling better now.."

"Naw Bella you gotta get it. Even if I have to hold you down.", laughed Paul.

"But..but.."

"Yeah that's were y'all will be getting it at.", laughed Quil.

"Oh hell no I'm out.", Leah said before jumping over the couch and running out the back door.

"Umm..What Leah? Yeah we'll be right there." Kim said before we all took off towards the back door.

"Where we going?" shouted Emily while we were running from are life.

"Any where but here.", I shouted back. Then we were off. Heading towards safety...

**Just a quick one shot I did. I think I'm going to keep doing one shots till spring break. Then I'm going to try a new story about the Pack taking a crazy, adventurous road trip. Well I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to get to the story soon! Please Review! Also I don't own any of the characters. It's always going to be Stephenie Meyers!**


End file.
